suidicial_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Call Me
"Call Me" is the eighth episode of Suicidal. Plot synopsis The things start to heat up. Story The episode starts with Julie watching a show, then Ashley's phone rings up. She closes the television, and looks at the phone. She decides to read the message, which is from the Stalker. She drops the phone and calls Angie and the squad. When it is night, people come to Julie's home, starting to discuss. They are sure of that Ashley is getting stalked by a creep, and the stalker wanted Ashley kill Lynsey, or it will be one of Ashley's friends. Ashley planned to push Lynsey off the roof, but she was pushed before Lynsey even reached to the roof. Jodie tells Kira that she knows an awful lot, and Kira replies with instead of punching Lynsey, she listened her. Then Jodie threathens Kira with a "part 2 of that punch". Angie requiers telling cops about that incident, but Jodie disagrees, thinking they will not even trust them. Kira tells that they can actually help us, but Mikey tells if they talk to the cops, the whole town will talk about it, which will affect Ashley's parents in a negative way. Kira checks Ashley's phone, and the message and tells that it is not a Blocked ID, which means it is an actual contact on Ashley's phone, with a number. Angie quickly tells Kira to call it, and the ringtone comes from outside. Mikey dares to go outside and check the phone infront of Julie's house, slowly walking. When he got through the phone, a van goes infront of him. They all go outside, Jodie asking Mikey is something wrong. Kira asks that did they see that, Jodie replying with they did. But Kira was talking about the DRIVER of the van, a guy with a mask, black hoodie. Mikey tells that Lynsey isn't messing around, this being an actual case. Julie tells that she is going to cops with the squad. At the police station, they met a man in cop clothing, and he tells his name, Detective Willis. Julie tells that they think Ashley Hart is murdered, telling it to Willis. Willis sadly tells that if he needs to open a murder investagion, he needs evidence. Kira tells that before her death, she was receveing unknown messages from an anonymous person, then she shows the messages. Willis tells that it can just be a prankster hanging on Ashley, but Mikey tells that Ashley didn't have any problems, and no reason to commit suicide. Kira tells that the CCTV footage of her death was deleted. But Willis catchs Kira from behind, asking how she knows that. Mikey takes a breath, and Willis guesses that they stealed it. Mikey agrees, and Willis tells that you all are good people, and his team is going to help them as they can. Then he tells them to go home, due it is late. They agree that they can have a break of Ashley topic. Music *Suicidal Opening *''Feint - Lift'' *''Dyalla - Only'' *''Kronicle - Sunshine'' *''Lido x Halsey - Slow'' Characters Major Characters *Julie Watters *Mikey Perse *Angela Jones *Jodie Long *Kira Davidson *Stalker Minor Characters *Ashley Hart(mentioned) *Ashley's parents(mentioned) *Detective Willis Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes